Sticks and Bones
by Jinngerbread
Summary: Qui-Gon and Xanatos attempt to enjoy the outdoors. Completed. Non-Slash. Please R&R.


  
  
I had a whole lot of help with this one. Special thanks especially to **Obaona** for feeding my muse, helping me come up with the OC name and pestering me to write it. Thanks also to **Obi-Ew** who helped work the plot out with me. Thanks to **Diane **for beta'ing for me and helping me come up with a good ending I really appreciate it sweetie! That being said this was my very first try at attempting Xanatos's character. Here it is!  
  
**_Sticks and Bones_**  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn brooded as he stared at the starlines rushing past. The past several missions had been very hard on him and his padawan learner. Treaty negotiations had literally exploded in front of them and Xanatos had nearly been killed. Qui-Gon had escaped with minor injuries but his padawan had not been so lucky. Xanatos had nearly lost an arm when the bomb exploded. Flying shrapnel had embedded itself deeply in the padawan's right arm. He had dragged the wounded teenager through the streets of the war-torn planet for quite some time before reaching their transport.  
  
After the harsh reprimands from the Council for his unorthodox methods, Qui-Gon had decided to take some time off. He hadn't been ordered to stay behind on Coruscant for the duration of his censure and he knew he needed time to reconnect with his padawan after the rough mission they had had. He stood and absently toyed with his beard before heading into the galley to let his apprentice know they would soon be entering realspace.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Xanatos deCrion was sitting at a table in the galley eating what looked like half of the ship's stores. Qui-Gon laughed, amused at the enormous amount of food the young man had fixed for himself. "Padawan," Qui-Gon said warmly. "I advise you to hurry and finish. We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes Master," Xanatos said thickly through a mouthful of his food. He swallowed and then said, "I'll be finished shortly."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and headed back to the cockpit. He was eager to land on the planet and visit his old friend Lathen J'aijen. It would be a pleasure to see him again. He had met Lathen on a mission long ago and the wealthy bureaucrat had repeatedly asked the Jedi to come visit him on his estate and Qui-Gon had finally decided now would be a good time to accept his offer.

* * *

"Qui-Gon my friend it's about time you decided to get your hide out here to see me, " A booming voice startled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts as he disembarked from the speeder that Lathen had sent to retrieve them. The fine furnishings the speeder had to offer had immensely impressed Xanatos. "And who is this handsome young lad?"  
  
"This is my apprentice, Xanatos deCrion." Qui-Gon said as Lathen pounded him on the back. Xanatos bowed.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. J'aijen." Xanatos said formally. Lathen laughed. "Please not so formal, Xanatos. Only my enemies call me Mr. J'aijen." He said with a smile playing at the corners of his lips.  
  
Xanatos smirked and his eyes eagerly ran over the sprawling luscious grounds in front of his eyes. Lathen, his master had informed him, had a sizeable fortune and was going to be gracious enough of a host to allow them to stay on his property. Seeing the servants and the fine furnishings Xanatos grinned in anticipation. This surely would be a vacation to remember. He had tuned out his Master and Lathen's conversation until the word "camping" grabbed his attention.  
  
"We'll be camping for a few days and I do thank you for letting us use your estate." Qui-Gon was saying to his friend.  
  
"Oh it's not a problem. Are you sure you don't want to stay in the estate instead?"  
  
Xanatos's eyes widened in horror. They had a gorgeous estate, servants to take care of their every whim and his Master wanted to play in the woods? He inwardly suppressed a groan as Master replied, "Oh no we'll be fine out in the woods."  
  
"Master with all due respect don't you think we'd be more comfortable here? After all this is an environment we're not in all that often and it would be a unique learning experience for me," Xanatos put in hopefully, desperate to get his master to change his mind. The last thing he wanted was a vacation out in the woods.  
  
"No. I prefer to be as connected to the Living Force as I can. Grab your bags and let's get going." Qui-Gon replied glowering at his apprentice, warning him with a look to shut up.  
  
Xanatos groaned. "Yes Master."  
  
Lathen's brown eyes sparkled with mirth. "Break a leg, Jinn. I hope you enjoy your camping trip. I'll be around if you need me."

* * *

Xanatos struggled through the thick trees bearing their camping supplies, which included a tent, some sleeping bags and a few cooking utensils that Lathen had lent them. "Master I hope you remember when this is all over that this was your brilliant idea." His Master had forced him to carry the supplies as punishment for speaking rudely in front of Lathen.  
  
"Of course it was my idea and I'm having a wonderful time. You should be too. Reach out with the Force and tell me what you feel."  
  
"I feel sweaty." He complained. "And tired and my back is killing me from carrying all of this equipment.  
  
"You know how connected I am to the Living Force. I'd hoped to be able to share it with you," Qui-Gon said, sounding hurt. "I'd hoped you would feel the life of the plants around you. The Force is radiating its purity here."  
  
Xanatos rolled his eyes when Qui-Gon's back was turned. "Stay here and set up the camp. I'm going to go for a walk by the stream." His Master remarked, peeling off his tunic as he did so. The weather was fine and it was quite warm and he knew he would have no need for it out in the woods.  
  
"Yes Master," Xanatos said with a deep sigh.

* * *

Three days later Xanatos had to admit that perhaps camping wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Every day Qui-Gon let him sleep in and even though his Master rose early for morning meditation he didn't require his apprentice to do the same. Qui-Gon at times required his solitude and this was one of the few times he could have it. When he was done meditating he would cook breakfast and the delicious smells wafted beneath the apprentice's nose rousing him from sleep. This morning had been no different. Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh of contentment as he put down his plate, finishing his food. He stood and stretched his muscles. "Come on Xanatos, last one to the stream has to do kitchen duty the rest of the trip."  
  
Surprised Xanatos quickly wolfed down his food and chased after his Master. Several minutes into the chase he heard a loud crack followed quickly by a yelp of pain from Qui-Gon. "Master!" He quickly caught up to his Master and discovered him sprawled face first on the ground. A very large root in his path gave mute testimony to what had happened.  
  
Groaning softly Qui-Gon pushed himself up into a sitting position. He tried to gain his feet but he gasped and fell back at the searing pain in his right leg. "I can't. I think it's broken." He managed to say as he panted for breath.  
  
Xanatos took his Master's leg gently and tried to rotate it to see if anything was broken. Qui-Gon yelped and jerked away at the contact. "Sith! Xanatos let go!"  
  
Obediently Xanatos gently put his Master's broken limb back on the ground. "Now what?"  
  
Heaving a deep sigh Qui-Gon said, "I suppose we better head back to Lathen. I can't stay out here with a broken leg." He said reluctantly. "I suppose you'll have to carry me."  
  
Xanatos nodded remembering that servants would be there waiting for them to take care of his Master. He shook himself. His Master was injured and needed his help. Xanatos maneuvered himself to where his Master could try to hang on to his back and he would carry him back. They could send a servant back for their supplies. There would be no way to take back both Qui-Gon and the equipment.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as Xanatos started to lift him and they began their long slow trek back to Lathen's mansion. "You know Master if you had just listened to me this pain could have been avoided."  
  
"Xanatos, the last thing I need is a lecture from my apprentice." Qui-Gon grumbled, his voice tight with pain.  
  
"Yes Master," He responded dutifully as an apprentice should. Although he hated the fact that his master was injured and in pain, he was also overjoyed to be able to escape the woods for the comforts available at Lathens home. He clamped down on his thoughts before his Master could sense them and pushed them to the back of his mind.  
  
"I am sorry I ruined your vacation, padawan. I know how much you wanted to stay at Lathen's." He said his voice laced with regret.  
  
"It's alright Master. As long as we're together it doesn't really matter where we are does it?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes my padawan. We'll always be together."

* * *

"You know Jinn, when I said to break a leg I didn't mean literally." Lathen shook his head as Xanatos emerged from the forest the next day, gasping for breath and carrying his wounded Master. "You Jedi take everything far too seriously."  
  
"Not funny, Lathen." Qui-Gon growled out. The journey had been a very rough one for the wounded Jedi.  
  
"Suit yourself my friend." His features softened. "I'll comm the Temple for you."  
  
"Thank you my friend." Qui-Gon replied in sincerity.  
  
"Oh it's no trouble. What else are friends for?"

* * *

Xanatos shook his head as he touched his ship down on a special landing platform that had been set up on Lathen's estate. He had retrieved their ship that was docked at the landing platform and then had come to get his Master to take him back to Coruscant.  
  
"You know Master," he said, grunting as he struggled to get his master up the ship's ramp. " Lathen commed the Temple Healers. Han'yaie has your regular room reserved for you in the Healers when you get back. He had to kick another patient out so you could use it."  
  
"Shut up, padawan." Qui-Gon growled as Xanatos eased him onto a medical bunk.  
  
"Sticks and stones, Master." Xanatos paused and then a sly grin came over his features. "Although in your case I think its sticks and bones."

**THE END**


End file.
